The Empress and the Dragon
by G.Wings
Summary: Seto has had a long day and goes for a walk. But he's in a duel with a girl. What'll happen?? (NO OC)
1. the incounter

Hello. I can't write so feel free to flame me.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -The Empress and the Dragon- by Tigeriss LIghtwater  
  
Seto Kiaba, mostly known as Kiaba was drained. That seemed to be the best word for it. "God that meeting never wanted to end. Did it?" He muttered as he sat in his chair after removing the whoopee cushion placed there by Mokuba in an attempt to prank him. Again. But anyway it was true. The dueling head of Kiaba Corp had just got out of a meeting that just HAD to be from the under world. "I need to duel. Really bad. Even if it's the puppy." Seto stopped fiddling with a pen from his desk. "Did I just think that?!"  
  
"No big brother, you said it out loud." This of course was Mokuba. He had secretly been waiting outside the door waiting for his beloved big brother to sit in his chair and of course on the whoopee cushion. The chibi Kiaba looked at the bag of rubber on the desk. "Darn, you're getting wise to that one."  
  
Seto sat staring at nothing and then smacked himself on the head. "Its worse then I thought." He muttered as he got his deck out of his desk. "Dueling the puppy dog....that's just low..."  
  
"Not really Seto. Member he almost bet Yugi. And besides, He's most likely be the only one willing TO duel you. I mean you have all three of the Blue- Eyes White Dragons, you're the owner of a powerful company, AND you are so good at making strategies that everyone else is scared to duel you." The young Kiaba just stared as he watched his brothers' head hit the desk with an extremely loud THUD then sighed. Then sounding much like a mom when he said, "But I want you to go for a walk to clear your head and take your deck just in case."  
  
Seto lifted his head on and there was a paper stuck to it. Removing it and grinning he stood up. "Yes mom" The CEO put his deck in his pocket and started to leave. Key word started too.  
  
"B-big brothe-brother there's something on y-your face" Mokuba could barely keep a strait face.  
  
And he had a good reason too. Because on Setos forehead there was ink left over from the paper.  
  
Seto blinked and rubbed his hand on his head. (BIG mistake) Blinking at his little brother rolling around while clutching his sides laughing, apparently at him, he walked to his privet restroom on the left side of his office.( I know he has one. Lots of ppl do.) Looking in the mirror that hung on the wall the sink he cursed under his breath.  
  
He tried to wash it off but it only smeared more. Cursing again Mokuba walked in. "You know Seto I didn't know you knew how to make a sailor blush. Such language."  
  
Seto smirked. "Yes mom" 'just hope my hair will cover it up. Darn permanent ink!'(Remember that!)  
  
Finally leaving Seto realized how nice a day it was. Stopping and shutting his eyes, he breathed in the fresh spring air. '.if I was normal. if Mokuba and me had grown up with our parents..if they hadn't died in that car crash we'd see a lot more days like this one.'( no clue how his parents died so I made it up)  
  
After walking to the park, buying a soda from a vending machine, and buying the newest issue of Mokubas favorite managa for him, Seto was starting to relax. 'This is really nice. mental note: take walks more often.' He sighed. "But I still need a duel."  
  
Suddenly a voice from behind his spoke up. "You said you need to duel?"  
  
Seto stood up and wiped around at the same time. The girl had long ginger hair and kind sky blue eyes.(who is that ^.^) 'And a sweet smile. HEY WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!...... all well someone wants to duel me'  
  
Meanwhile the girl was waving her hand in front of Setos face because he seemed to of space out. "Hello?? Is any body there?"  
  
The CEO snapped out of it. "Sure we'll duel. How's we go to Kiaba land?"  
  
She just smiled sweetly. "OK but I need to call my brother first. OK?"  
  
Seto just knocked and handed her his cell phone.(we all know he has one)  
  
She dialed a number and was talking to what sounded like a male on the other end, "Hi big brother? I'll be home late because I'm going to duel somebody. OK??" Some more buzzing. "Thanks big brother! I love you!" The girl handed back his phone. "Thank you!"  
  
Seto pocketed his phone. Let's go, by the way, my names Seto.  
  
She smiled sweetly again. "Hello Seto. I'm Senerty"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Should I keep going?? PLZ R&R!! 


	2. a battle of skill

Tig: OMG IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! Not that anybody reads this but still.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
  
Yami.T: don't mind her she had sugar.  
  
Tig: Party pooper! Here we go!  
  
The Empress and the Dragon by Tigeriss Lightwater  
  
  
  
'Senerty.... now there have I heard that name before?' This was what was going through Setos head. Or at least phrases like it. Anyway, Seto and Senerty were going to Kiaba Land to duel. They started to chat and he learned that Senerty just had an operation and was visiting her brother and dad for a month. 'Why does my gut tell me I should know her? All well. It'll come to me. I hope..'  
  
"So do you duel much?" she asked innocently as they walked through the doors to Kiaba Land and looked for an empty arena.  
  
This snapped Seto right out of his thoughts. "Yes and what about you?" Seto quirked an eye brow. What kind of person would challenge him? 'Then again, it seems like she's new at this game.'  
  
"Me? Well I just learned this week. But me brother says I have some talent in me." She said as they found an arena and went to their sides.  
  
"Battle city rules?"  
  
"Ok" Both put down their decks. (1)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ Joey's big brother instincts were bothering him. Again. Easy as that. Then a thought came to him. Looking up from the flame swordsmen model he was just painting the final touches on and said. "Hey Yug?"  
  
Yugi looked up from the model of the dark magician he was paining. "Yes Joey?  
  
"My big brother instincts are telling me to go find Senerty." He said as he rubbed his paint covered hands on his pants.  
  
"Really? She just said she was going to duel somebody." Said Yugi as he then almost spilled paint on the table.  
  
Joey sighed and put the lid back on his paint. "I know Yug but still..something keeps bugging me."  
  
Just then, Grandpa steps in from the shop. "Hey Yugi, do you know anyone named Seto cell?"  
  
At these words, Joey shot up from his seat on the floor. Knocking over his paint but luckily the lid was on. "SAY WHAT?!"  
  
Grandpa just blinked. "Ummm.. I was just wondering because that's what the caller Id said on the answering machine.."  
  
Now picture this. Joey completely red from rage, fists clenched so tight they're almost bleeding, and there's steam coming out of his ears. Yugi and grandpa are slowly backing away with huge sweat drops on their heads.  
  
Then he zoomed out of the game shop like a bat out of hell, heading straight for Kiaba land. And to this day, though never sure but Yugi thought Joey mutter something that went alone the lines of, "That b@$tered just won't quit, will he?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- This was by far the hardest duel she had ever been in. Not that she had been in many, mind you, but still. Things were not looking good.  
  
The score was: Seto - 2000 Senerty - 600  
  
Seto only has the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field.  
  
Senerty has no monsters on the field and one face down. It's her turn.  
  
'Now what do I do? This guy is really good! And cute to.WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?' She drew. 'This is hopeless.' "I play this in defense mode."  
  
"Blue-eyes White Dragon! Attack!" The said dragon fired its attack at the glowing square.  
  
A creepy little beast type that was covered in feathers and was holding a sickle but didn't have any arms appeared on the field and made a little cackle and swung its sickle at the BEUD. It roared and disappeared.  
  
"WHAT?!" Seto was really confused. A little feather ball destroyed his dragon by just coming into play?! Only man eater bug could do that! "WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Senerty was confused as well. 'OH YAH! Now I remember!' "Hane-Hane sends one on your monsters back to your hand when it comes onto the field!"  
  
Seto was to put it simple, in a small state of shock.  
  
Senerty drew a card. She blinked. It was Queens Double. 'Now what can this do?' Then it hit her. "I play Queen's Double in attack mode." A girl with bright orange hair and a headband that had little horn like things on it and what looked like quarts in the shape on claws between her fingers and hanging off her head band.  
  
I offer My Hane-Hane to play Hibikime. Then I activate my face down card, Grave robber to take polymerization card from your graveyard and play it."  
  
Seto recovered from his slight shock only to look at the field to see that the Empress Judge with 2100 attack points on the field and he had only 2000 life points and no way to defend them. Needless to say, he went into shock again.  
  
So put it simple, Senerty attacked and Seto lost and he _still_ doesn't know she's Joey little sister. Speaking of him, Joey was standing on the side line watching since Hane- Hane came into play.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Tig: cliff hanger!! Kind of. it stinks. sorry.. so what should I do with this? Any other pairings? I have no clue. This is wide open........R&R... wait..you just read it so plz review! TY! 


	3. question to the readers

Hi ppl. Sorry but this isn't an update. I have this writers block and I can't get ride of it! Does any one know the cure?? Anyway, don't worry. This will get done some time. I can't think at all. Lack of sleep is getting to me. Sorry. I'll sleep on it once I _get_ some sleep.  
  
Latter, Tigeriss Lightwater 


End file.
